


At least I'm not a drama queen ! (I guess).

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Discord - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Humor, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lesbian Character, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Private Jokes, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Self-Insert, Shipping, Slash, mentioned relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Inspiré par It's (still) not easy being a drama queen de Black Angelis] : Ce qu'il se passe quand une autrice de fanfictions doit elle aussi recevoir la visite de deux personnages quelque peu… remontés contre elle. Crack!fic, self-insert & Hookfire mentionné parce qu'on ne se refait pas (et d'autres ships). Cassage du quatrième mur assuré !
Relationships: Angelica R & Almayen, Angelica R & Black Angelis, Angelica R & Felicia, Angelica R & Leia Favaz, Angelica R & Marina Ka-Fai, Angelica R & Plume, Angelica R & Sarah, Angelica R & Voirloup, Angelica R/LunaQueen, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Angelica R, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	At least I'm not a drama queen ! (I guess).

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est en quelque sorte la suite de It's (still) not easy being a drama queen de Black Angelis, je vous conseille de la lire avant de lire cette fic histoire de bien comprendre le délire, et surtout parce qu'elle est hilarante. (Et puis aussi sa fic dans le même genre sur GOT).
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> \- Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge
> 
> \- Couple du 09/07/2020 : Crochet x Neal (aka Hookfire)
> 
> \- Fanvideo du 07/05/2020 watch?v=PtfTR7GIKXo&list=LLnGLia1x-7JmHi_H1IQE69g&index=2&t=0s
> 
> \- Mot du 28/07/2020 Malédiction
> 
> \- Dieu du 07/08/2020 : Zeus (Dieu de la mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time
> 
> \- Poisson: Personnage : Neal Cassidy / Baelfire (OUAT)
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Neal
> 
> \- E : Emma Swan
> 
> \- Copc d'écrire une crackfic ?
> 
> \- Foire aux couples Défi Couple 179 : Neal x Hook
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : Écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- Idée n°4 de Almayen, déesse du Pangolin : Multifandom Brisez le 4e mur ! Que ce soit en vous incrustant dans votre fic, que vos personnages soient conscients qu'ils sont une fanfiction ou bien que vous fassiez des commentaires ironiques vous adressant à votre lectorat, explosez ce fameux 4e mur.
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 82. Chien qui aboie ne mord pas
> 
> \- Célébrité du 10/10/2020 : Jennifer Morrison
> 
> \- Lieu du 18/09/2020 : Storybrooke
> 
> \- Personnage du 22/11/2020 : Regina / la Méchante Reine (OUAT)
> 
> \- Faire une fiception de It's (still) not easy being a drama queen de Black Angelis
> 
> \- CREATURE 66 : Le Ténébreux (OUAT)
> 
> \- Personnage 91 : Emma Swan
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 20 défis.

En ce jour de décembre, une jeune femme nommée (enfin non, _pas vraiment_ mais bon si on commence à être méta dès le début, on va vite s'y perdre) Angelica R alternait actuellement entre écrire la suite d'une de ses fanfictions (tout en rageant sur la tendance de sa playlist de lui proposer des fanvideo Hookfire alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle écrivait en ce moment), et passer de temps en temps sur Discord afin de suivre les différentes conversations se déroulant sur ses différents serveurs, quand, en voyant un petit point rouge surmonté du chiffre un, elle réalisa qu'on l'avait mentionnée dans un des salons.

Cliquant sur l'icône du message privé, sans se douter un seul instant de ce qui l'attendait, elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe, non pas à cause du pseudo de la personne qui lui envoyait le message qu'à cause du message lui-même.

Black Angelis : Salut Angie, désolée de te déranger mais…

Angelica R : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Black Angelis : Hé bien, j'ai reçu la visite de deux personnages de _Once Upon A Time_ il y a peu de temps, enfin il y avait une bonne partie du cast en fait, mais là je parle de deux personnages en particulier qui sont parmi tes chouchous et sur lesquels tu adores écrire. Et c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais disons que les personnages en question sont venus pour se plaindre de ce que j'écrivais sur eux, ma tendance au drama, tout ça tout ça, j'ai eu la même chose avec ceux de _Game of Thrones_ d'ailleurs.

Angelica R : Euh oui, d'accord, mais… Quel rapport avec moi ?

Black Angelis : Hum… Il se pourrait que pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille, j'ai parlé de toi à deux des personnages en question et… ils ont l'intention de venir chez toi.

Angelica R : …

Angelica R : C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

Black Angelis : Non, non, pas du tout, c'est tout à fait sérieux, je préfère juste te prévenir à l'avance, histoire que ça te fasse pas un choc quand ils arriveront devant chez toi. Et je suis désolée, vraiment, mais j'ai, disons… paniqué.

Angelica R : Mais enfin ça n'a pas de sens, même si ce que tu me dis est vrai, et pas juste le résultat d'un tripe sous acides, comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient venir chez moi ? Ils vivent pas dans le même monde que nous, et de toute façon, comment t'aurais pu leur donner mon adresse ? Tu sais même pas comment je m'appelle !

Black Angelis : Angie, on est dans une fanfiction là, ça a pas à avoir de sens ou de logique je te signale… Et puis apparemment ils comptaient demander de l'aide à Rumplestiltskin…

Angelica soupira, sentant un profond mal de crâne peu à peu l'envahir.

Angelica R : Bon admettons… Je suis censée faire quoi moi ?

Black Angelis : Fais comme moi, improvise et essaie de te justifier du mieux possible, avec moi ça a plutôt bien marché.

Angelica R : Toi ça va, t'as écrit sur trois fandoms en même temps, et pour _Les Animaux fantastiques_ de mémoire tu leur as pas fait _tant_ de mal que ça par rapport aux autres personnages d'autres fandoms, alors que moi… _pâlit en voyant sa liste de fandoms_. Ouais, on va pas en parler en fait… D'ailleurs c'est qui les persos en question parce que bon, OUAT c'est vaste comme fandom quant même !

Black Angelis : Quoi tu devines pas ? Avec tout ce que tu leur as fait subir quant même, ça devrait être évident…

Angelica R : Hey, c'est toi la drama queen je te signale, pas moi ! Bon tu sais quoi, quitte à être méta, autant aller jusqu'au bout, je vais aller relire ton OS, histoire de savoir… Oh… Ah oui je vois, _ces deux-là…_ Très bien… J'avoue que là j'hésite entre la crise de fangirlisme et la crise d'angoisse…

Black Angelis : Both ?

Angelica : J'ai l'impression d'entendre… enfin de _lire_ Loup… Bref je suppose que j'ai pas trop le choix…

 _Ding dong_.

Soupirant, la brune se leva, déjà consciente du fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper bien longtemps, et puis bon, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient des raisons de se plaindre…

Mais aussi des raisons d'être contents, c'est vrai quoi, elle écrivait sur eux quant même, elle y passait du temps, et c'était pour qu'on le lui reproche, merde quoi !

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle reconnut sans difficulté les visages d'un certain pirate et d'un ancien enfant perdu qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, et elle grimaça.

« Je suppose qu'encore espérer que vous puissiez être les acteurs et pas les personnages eux-même n'est définitivement qu'un vain espoir ?

\- Vous êtes bien Angelica R ? Demanda alors le pirate, anéantissant tous les derniers espoirs de l'autrice. »

Parce que oui, déjà les acteurs n'avaient effectivement rien à foutre ici, et l'homme parlait en français alors qu'il était anglophone, et avec la VF de la série, c'était donc bien les personnages en personne et non les acteurs.

Donc Black Angelis avait dit la vérité.

Conclusion, elle était dans la merde.

Étouffant avec difficulté un cri de rage, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche sous les regards éberlués des deux hommes à qui elle n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Angelica R : Je te déteste !

Black Angelis : 😇

Angelica R : T'es pas crédible.

Black Angelis : Oui mais l'important c'est d'essayer !

Elle soupira avant de ranger son téléphone et de se tourner vers les deux personnages.

« Oui, c'est bien moi, je suis Angelica R, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Angie si vous voulez… Enfin bon peu importe, vous savez qui je suis, je sais qui vous êtes, on va pas passer trois plombes en présentation, entrez, de toute façon j'y échapperai pas… Vous voulez boire un thé ? Moi je vais m'en faire un en tout cas, et puis peut-être aussi me prendre toute une boite d'aspirine et essayer de ne _pas_ réfléchir à la logique de tout ce bordel, sinon je vais me faire du mal pour rien, marmonna-t-elle. Vous êtes venus de Storybrooke juste pour moi, j'arrive pas à savoir si je dois être flattée, effrayée, ou les deux…

Puis, une fois qu'ils furent installés, Angelica se tourna vers eux, ne pouvant pas vraiment contrôler le léger frisson de hype qui l'envahissait actuellement, certes, elle allait bientôt se faire engueuler, mais bon, c'était des personnages qu'elle aimait fort quant même, c'était pas rien !

\- D'ailleurs, fit-elle, tentant de se calmer, vous avez de la chance qu'on soit dans une fic, parce que avec le confinement, la configuration actuelle aurait été plutôt compliquée…

\- Le quoi ? Fit Neal en fronçant les sourcils, tout aussi perplexe que son voisin.

\- Ah, heureux les ignorants qui ne sont pas au courant de la situation parce qu'ils viennent de… 2013 maximum pour vous si on s'en tient au canon, vu que vous êtes mort pendant la saison 3, fit-elle au père d'Henry.

\- Ouais, m'en parlez pas, marmonna Baelfire.

\- J'essaie de vous sauver le plus possible moi d'ailleurs, vous devriez m'en être reconnaissant, dit Angelica en passant, tout en buvant son thé. Et vous on peut pousser jusqu'à environ 2018 vu que vous avez tenu jusqu'à la saison 7, fit-elle à l'adresse du pirate. Bref, vous avez du bol d'être des personnages fictifs, vous pouvez échapper à ce genre de saloperie…

\- On est pas venus là pour ça nous, l'interrompit le pirate, on est là pour parler de vos fanfictions.

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais bien, fit l'étudiante, justement j'essayais d'évacuer le sujet. N'empêche, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même, je me demande quel degré de masochisme c'est que de se mettre en scène dans ce genre de fic juste pour le plaisir de se faire engueuler par deux personnages pas contents… Bien, parlons tout de suite de l'éléphant dans la pièce, vous êtes là pour quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Se contenta de demander l'ancien méchant.

\- Alors là il va falloir être un peu plus précis, pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi vous nous mettez en couple dans vos fics ? Lança Neal, mettant finalement les pieds dans le plat.

Angelica soupira.

\- Ouah, 1382 mots, j'ai tenu longtemps avant de vraiment entrer dans le vif du sujet dites-moi ! Pourquoi je le fais ou pourquoi j'en ai eu l'idée ?

\- Euh, je sais pas… Les deux ? Répondit le pirate.

\- Ben le pourquoi du comment est un peu compliqué à expliquer, quand j'ai découvert OUAT et les fics sur le fandom, j'ai shippé Emma et Regina comme à peu près _presque tout le monde_ , et puis j'ai découvert votre ship et je sais pas, j'ai eu comme une révélation.

Neal la regarda avec un air abasourdi, avant de cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus _vous êtes pas toute seule_ à écrire dessus?

Oupsi…

\- Ben euh, ça dépend ce que vous entendez par là… Je veux dire, ça me paraît plutôt _évident_ que je suis pas toute seule (heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon j'aurais fini par faire une dépression…), j'y ai pas pensé toute seule non plus, certes j'ai pensé à certains ships farfelus toute seule, j'ai même _créé_ des fandoms à moi toute seule vu que y avait personne, mais là n'est pas la question… Pour le votre, j'ai pas eu l'idée toute seule, c'est sûr.

\- Et dire que je pensais que Black Angelis et vous étiez les seules à avoir écrit sur le Hookfire… Dit le pirate avec un air désespéré.

Angelica éclata de rire.

\- Alors là, non, absolument pas, vous en êtes loin, _très loin_ même ! Alors pour ff, je sais pas hein, j'ai pas cherché, mais sur AO3, en ce qui concerne les fics anglophones, y en a pas mal, bon maintenant y en beaucoup moins souvent qu'avant, mais quant même, y en a plus que pour le GoldenHook ! Oui, on se console comme on peut…

\- LE QUOI ? S'exclamèrent-ils tous deux d'une même voix, faisant grimacer Angelica.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, Black Angelis a pas dû vous en parler…

En voyant le visage du pirate se décomposer, elle dut se retenir de rire une nouvelle fois.

\- Ils sont au courant qu'on est _ennemis_ à la base ? Alors je sais bien que les choses sont compliquées, même si ça a fini par s'arranger, mais bon aux dernières nouvelles, les tentatives de meurtre c'est _pas_ une preuve d'amour !

\- Ouais, là je suis à peu près d'accord, je veux bien qu'on dise qu'il y a une fine ligne entre amour et haine, mais bon faut pas pousser quoi… Après il faut voir ce qui est le pire selon vous, sortir avec son pire ennemi, ou sortir avec le fils de son ex… Encore que pendant la saison 7, ça passe avec la malédiction et l'amnésie qui s'ensuit, et oui j'ai un peu honte mais j'avoue j'ai shippé le GoldenHook à ce moment-là…

\- Tu ships tout et n'importe quoi toi en fait, ne put que remarquer Baelfire.

\- Oh, alors là je t'arrête tout de suite, je suis loin d'être la pire dans ce domaine-là, je vais vous présenter Sarah à tous les deux, c'est peut-être une choupette toute mimi (bon pour certains c'est surtout un démon mais passons), mais elle va vous traumatiser en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire Ténébreux ! D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, j'ai de la chance qu'il soit pas là, j'aurais pas franchement apprécié de risquer de me faire arracher le cœur, surtout si je lui avais parlé du Rumple/Snow…

\- … Fut la seule réaction qu'elle put tirer d'eux.

\- Ouais je sais, moi non plus j'ai toujours pas compris, et encore c'est pas _ça_ le pire… Dire que je suis supposée en écrire un, oh misère, je me suis mise dans une sacrée galère… Mais bon au moins, Sarah va m'écrire un Hookfire ! _Rire diabolique_.

\- Tu nous as toujours pas dit _pourquoi_ tu nous shippais d'ailleurs…

\- Hein ? Ah oui, euh… Vous êtes un ship mal-aimé, peu exploité, et j'ai beau aimé le SwanQueen de tout mon cœur, en voir partout, _tout le temps_ , sur le fandom francophone, ben c'est un peu étouffant à la longue…

\- Mais y a des dizaines de persos secondaire dans ce foutu fandom, pourquoi _nous_ en particulier ?

\- Je suis quelqu'un de têtu, j'ai vu que vous aviez pas beaucoup de fics, et je me suis dit que j'allais changer ça.

\- Mais bordel, C'EST LE FILS DE MON EX ! Niveau truc tordu, ça se pose là.

\- Ah mais j'ai _jamais_ dit que c'était 100 % sain non plus, et puis j'invoquerais bien le Jaisei, mais c'est pas le bon fandom… Sinon, euh… Regina a _littéralement_ épousé le grand-père d'Emma ?

\- Ah nan mais ça ça compte pas, rétorqua Neal, c'était un mariage arrangé, y avait pas d'amour, et puis y a une génération de plus, alors… Ouais non je sais pas si ça aide ce que je suis en train de dire…

\- Pas trop non… Et puis de toute façon en vertu de la clause « Neverland » ou malédiction, ce genre de truc pose pas trop de problème, vu que la moitié d'entre vous est trois fois plus âgé que ce qu'il semble être… En parlant de la question Milah, c'est marrant mais des fois j'essaie de complètement l'ignorer, que ce soit en mode UA ou pas, et des fois je mets ça en avant, pour l'amour du drama !

\- T'es définitivement tordue.

\- Va lire _Perdre toute moralité_ avant, et on en reparle, crois-moi sur ça aussi, te foutre en couple avec Crochet, c'est définitivement _pas_ le pire que ce que je peux te faire subir… Quoi que non, évite tu risques de voir rouge, et Zeus sait que j'ai pas besoin de me faire engueuler une nouvelle fois… Bref, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à placer… Ah oui, euh, chien qui aboie ne mord pas !

Ils la regardèrent tous deux avec circonspection.

\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? Demanda le pirate.

\- Aucune idée, c'était le dernier défi que je devais rajouter dans mon texte, dit-elle alors qu'un ordinateur apparaissait de nulle part devant elle, et qu'elle faisait disparaître un morceau de son texte. Voilà, une bonne chose de faite !

\- Et donc, pour le ship…

\- Y a du drama potentiel, de la tragédie, de l'amitié, des trahisons, des malédictions, de l'amnésie, des occasions manquées, je peux casser le canon, bref, j'aime ! Et puis je dois avouer qu'imaginer la tête de Gold en apprenant votre relation me fait marrer _à_ _chaque_ _fois_.

\- Ouais, il est effectivement pas mal remonté actuellement, quand on a dû lui dire pourquoi on venait ici… Dit le fils du Ténébreux en grimaçant.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du pirate.

\- C'était plutôt marrant, je dois l'avouer.

Neal leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

\- Ah ben tiens, je vais me gêner… »

On pouvait presque voir les cœurs apparaître dans les yeux d'Angelica.

« Attends… Reprit Neal. T'es pas en train de nous shipper là ?

\- Si ? Je vous ship par défaut en permanence, donc je suis plus à ça près… »

Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'on va pas s'en sortir… Marmonna le pirate.

\- Ce serait pas étonnant, on risque de pas se mettre d'accord, je vous ship et vous vous shippez pas, et puis bon, m'engueulez pas, moi, fit-elle à Neal, je te ramène à la vie dès que je peux, ou je te tue pas, alors qu'en général, à part ceux qui shippent le Swanfire, soit t'es pas là, soit on t'aime pas donc… Pareil pour toi, fit-elle au pirate, avec le CaptainSwan, bon j'ai pas lu toutes les fics qui existent non plus, mais… je sais plus où je voulais aller avec ça.

\- Donc on devrait te remercier ?

\- Parfaitement môssieur ! Vous vivez en fanfic grâce à moi, c'est déjà pas mal, non ?

\- C'est vachement mégalo comme point de vue…

\- Ouais, et puis surtout, on préférerait que ce soit par le biais d'un autre ship… Grommela le pirate.

\- Comme je le dis dans le titre d'une autre de mes fics (parce que l'auto-promo, c'est bien), c'est moi l'autrice donc c'est moi qui décide comment ça se termine !

\- Alors quoi on est venus gueuler pour rien ?

\- Concrètement oui, je veux dire, rien qu'avec mes doigts (à ne _surtout pas_ sortir du contexte) et un clavier, je peux décider de vous faire faire ce que je veux, alors à partir de là…

\- Je suis pas sûr de vouloir connaître les détails en fait, fit Killian.

\- Et encore vous avez de la chance, j'écris pas de fic rating M avec vous, ça pourrait être bien pire…

\- A nouveau, j'ai pas envie de savoir…

\- Par contre y a bien un truc que je voudrais savoir, dit Neal, en lien avec un truc qui s'appelle _L'histoire inconnue_ , et je suis pas sûr et certain d'avoir tout compris.

À ce même moment, une vague silhouette, clairement féminine et ressemblant beaucoup à Neal apparut dans le fond, et Angelica se crispa immédiatement.

Ah, oui…

La question _Éléonora Cassidy_ , il fallait qu'elle s'explique là-dessus…

Maudissant une fois de plus Black Angelis, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Alors oui, je peux comprendre que ça fasse bizarre quand on connaît pas, mais le Genderbend, ben c'est… Non rien, j'aime bien c'est tout, j'aime les « et si », j'aime le Genderbend et j'aime faire des trucs que personne fait en utilisant des personnages que personne n'utilise comme ça, donc voilà…

\- Et pour Amélia Jones ?

\- Pareil, j'aime les changements, j'aime le femslash, et j'aime écrire des persos féminins… Mais bon vous en faites pas hein, mes lecteurs non plus sont pas trop fans de ça, je suis sûr qu'ils lisent la deuxième partie juste pour le SwanQueen.

 _Une musique triste se lance_.

\- Que c'est triste, ironisa Crochet, je pourrais presque entendre les violons.

 _La musique se coupe_.

\- Killian, mon effet dramatique, merde !

\- Et réécrire l'histoire juste avec moi c'était pas possible ?

\- Je voulais qu'Emma abandonne Henry, et je voulais que vous ayez un gosse aussi, histoire de rajouter du drama.

\- Mais ça rend ça _encore plus_ malsain !

\- M'en parle pas, Éléonora en a pour des années de psychothérapie avec ce que je lui ai rajouté comme traumas… M'enfin pas plus que pour toi non plus.

\- Et l'histoire du clone ?

\- J'y ai pensé que beaucoup plus tard (merci Doctor Who) et la fic était déjà bien entamée donc nope. Sinon la conclusion logique c'est juste que je suis bizarre et puis voilà… D'autres questions ?

\- Oui… Tu as bien inspiré Black Angelis, mais toi, qui t'a inspirée ?

\- Ah ! Alors euh… En dehors de moi du coup ? Ben pour le fandom anglophone, c'est plus éparpillé donc difficile à dire, mais en français, y a bien eu Alounet, Linsy, et th13, mais bon dans le premier cas c'était juste un drabble, dans le deuxième ils étaient en fond dans une fic SwanQueen et juste à la fin, et pour le troisième c'était surtout une parodie, et pas tant un Hookfire qu'un… CaptainFireOutlaw ? Je crois ? Je sais même pas si le nom existe, bref, allez pas les voir, ils réécriront pas dessus de toute façon…

\- Et autrement ?

\- Autrement quoi ? Ah mais je vous l'ai dit, avant que j'arrive, y avait absolument que dalle sur vous deux, de toute façon, OUAT souffre du syndrome commun à de nombreux fandoms, à savoir « un ship domine tous les autres et si t'écris pas ça t'es pas lu », donc ouais Black Angelis vous a pas menti en disant que c'était moi qui avais ouvert la voie… Ou plutôt avais harcelé ff de fics jusqu'à ce que ça inspire d'autres gens…

\- En parlant d'inspiration, on aimerait bien savoir qui vous a suivi… Juste histoire de savoir à qui on doit _encore_ rendre visite.

\- Sachant que c'est moi la plus motivée je pense que ça vous servira à rien d'aller les voir et… Hey mais c'est mon ordi ça !

\- Oui, oui, mais bon on a envie de savoir qui ça pourrait bien intéresser… Ah, voilà ! Fit victorieusement Neal. Alors… SerdaiglePower ?

\- Nan, elle aime bien c'est vrai, mais c'est le MadWhale son OTP, je doute qu'elle écrive jamais sur vous, allez pas la déranger pour ça, de toute façon elle lira pas cette fic…

\- Bon alors niveau auteurs ou plutôt autrices… LunaQueen ?

\- Ose toucher ma femme et je te jure que je te déboîte le tibia… Enfin pas pour de vrai, pas avec mes petits bras, mais en fic, je peux le faire.

\- Almayen alors ?

\- C'est ma sœur donc n'y pense même pas… Discord de l'Enfer de Dante, ajouta-t-elle, blasée, face à un Killian perplexe, cherche pas, on a un arbre généalogique au moins presque aussi compliqué que le votre, c'est le bordel en résumé…

\- Plume ?

\- Elle a pas des masses écrit dessus donc nope. Laissez-les quoi, si c'est pour que ça les dissuade d'écrire sur vous !

\- C'est le projet oui…

\- Oh vous allez tellement prendre cher dans le _Color Swan_ vous deux…

La menace aurait été beaucoup moins impressionnante si elle avait ajouté que c'était le cas de tous les personnages…

\- Ben heureusement qu'on lit pas tes fics alors… Leia Favaz ?

\- C'était plus du CaptainSwanFire que du Hookfire, ça compte pas ! Et c'était dans le fond donc bon… Enfin si y a eu aussi un drabble, mais vraiment allez pas l'embêter pour ça.

\- Et Felicia ?

\- Pas encore de texte, enfin là aussi dans le fond, mais bon de même, allez pas la voir pour ça !

\- Marina Ka-Fai ?

\- Ah non vous allez pas me faire ça c'est une de mes plus fidèles lectrices ! Et puis si elle voulait faire un self-insert, ce serait plus avec Lancel Lannister qu'avec l'un de vous deux… Surtout qu'en plus, pour elle comme pour les autres, je me fais pas d'illusion hein, les fics elles ont surtout été écrites pour moi, pas tant pour l'amour du ship en lui-même… Donc à part si les personnes en question veulent bien vous accueillir dans leurs fics, soyez sympa, laissez les tranquille, merci !

\- Pourquoi on ferait ça ?

\- Je vous ai laissé gueulé pendant 4 000 mots et quelques ?

\- Entre les notes des défis et l'introduction avec Discord, beaucoup moins que ça en fait…

\- Certes… Bon, vous avez fini ?

\- Tu vas continuer à nous shipper ?

\- Vous allez continuer à pas aimer le fait que je vous ship tous les deux ?

\- Touché…

\- Bref, vu qu'on n'arrivera pas à se mettre d'accord, je vous dis à plus hein, on se revoit dans une prochaine fic, sauf que là vous saurez pas que c'est une fic… »

Et, avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de protester, ils disparurent de la demeure de la jeune femme, qui leur fit coucou avec la main, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle tenta de faire disparaître son mal de crâne, et reprit son ordinateur.

Tiens, et si elle continuait _Une ville pas si tranquille que cela_?

FIN.


End file.
